1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an outgoing call reservation for a facsimile unit. More particularly, it relates to an outgoing call-reservation system and method which allows users to set a transmission operation to be performed automatically with monitoring the state of a receiver's telephone line at intervals of a predetermined time when a user dials the number of a receiving facsimile set for document transmission or voice communication and the line is busy.
The present application is based on Korean Application No. 67799/1995 which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technical advances and industrialization have created the enhancement of office automation. Proper use of office automation facilities is essential to an increase of operation efficiency. There are a variety of office automation facilities and business machines available in recent years, and a facsimile equipment which allows a timer operation can be one of them.
With a conventional facsimile machine, when a transmitter dials the number of a receiving facsimile set automatically and the line is not busy, the transmitting and receiving facsimile sets become linked together in answering the transmitter's signal so that the document transmission and reception is possible between them.
On the contrary, when the line is busy receiving another facsimile message or handling another voice communication, the transmitter disconnected with the receiving side, receives a busy signal that the receiving set sends back and hangs up the phone. Thus, the transmitter should wait for a prescribed period of time and redial the number repeatedly until the receiving side answers the transmitter's signal.